Acque agitate
by Katsuri-san
Summary: De retour dans le passé après la guerre des Millefiore, Tsuna pensait que sa vie redeviendrait plus normale et que Byakuran ne viendrait plus jamais lui casser les pieds avec son futur. Une fois n'est pas coutume, son Hyper-Intuition lui fait défaut. Ou comment gâcher le mariage de Colonnello et Lal en une leçon, façon Byakuran Gesso et Uni Giglio Nero. Three-Shot Colonnello/Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo ~**

**Me voici de retour très brièvement sur ce fandom avec un Three-Shot que je me suis décidée à finir.  
**

**1. parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il traînait dans mon ordi  
**

**2. parce que c'est un couple original que j'affectionne.  
**

**3. parce que beaucoup de gens ont insisté pour que je le fasse. C'est chose faite.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Akira Amano. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Toute bonne histoire a besoin d'un début. Pour Sawada Tsunayoshi, le début de sa véritable histoire était l'arrivée de Reborn puis, plus tard, son avènement en tant qu'Homme dans le futur.

Bien sûr, il ne fut pas tout de suite au courant de ce qui s'était passé : il fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs semaines pour qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas. La Kyôko adulte l'avait appelé Tsuna-kun, comme s'ils étaient simplement restés amis durant dix ans. Tout le monde avait l'air de prendre des pincettes dès qu'ils parlaient des Arcobaleno. Ceux-ci s'étaient tous montrés très familiers en revenant à la vie. Et, ce qui avait surtout titillé son Hyper Intuition, ce fut Lal Mirch. Que ce soit son attitude agressive, ses remarques méprisantes ou bien les regards parfois vitreux de mélancolie qu'elle lui jetait, le mafieux ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait être aussi menaçant avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? avait-il eu la stupidité de demander un jour à Reborn. Elle me déteste !

Celui-ci lui avait flanqué un grand coup de pied dans la tête, lui donnant une énième bosse avant de soupirer.

- C'est son caractère, il faut t'y faire, Dame-Tsuna.

Sans conviction, il est quasiment impossible de persuader quelqu'un : même le meilleur des tueurs à gages ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. D'où le soupir qu'il avait lâché. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa curiosité maladive (on ne se refait pas…) sur les agissements suspects de sa collègue Arcobaleno, le bébé n'avait rien pu dénicher dans les archives. Sans compter que personne ne voulait parler de ça, se refermant comme des huîtres dès que le sujet du Decimo était abordé.

- Ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'on en parle, avait déclaré durement Fûta, habituellement doux comme un agneau.

Point final. En comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien des mafieux, Reborn avait presque laissé tomber tout en retenant ce détail dans un coin de sa tête sans se douter de son importance capitale. Ils étaient revenus dans le passé après avoir gagné contre Byakuran, Tsuna avait été reconnu officiellement en tant que Vongola Decimo malgré les problèmes avec les Simon. Il aurait _presque _pu croire que sa vie allait pouvoir être de nouveau (plus) tranquille.

* * *

Et puis, c'était arrivé. Le mauvais rêve de Reborn qui n'en était pas un. La guerre des représentants. Son père. Le CEDEF. Et…

* * *

- Regarde attentivement, Tsuna. Tu devrais reconnaître cette petite, lui conseilla son tuteur.

En quelques secondes à peine, le jeune homme se souvint de Lal Mirch, qui détourna les yeux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la malédiction… ou peut-être pas ? Iemitsu en profita pour présenter ses collègues avec enthousiasme, ne remarquant qu'à peine le comportement étrange de son fils (qui de toute façon agissait toujours bizarrement dès qu'il rentrait). Tsuna fixait les trois bébés tour à tour, les sourcils froncés. Il finit par soupirer avant de regarder de nouveau Lal.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra parler ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Avant que les combats ne commencent, sur… (il se mordit la lèvre, gêné par la présence de sa mère)

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, le coupa la militaire.

- Mais-

- Suffit, Tsuna, abrégea l'enfant au fédora. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Reborn ne détachait pas non plus ses yeux anormalement brillants du bambin, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Tsuna ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais elle ne lui dirait jamais rien la concernant, par fierté mal-placée sans doute. Par contre, même la puissante Lal Mirch ne parviendrait pas longtemps à cacher ce qui la tracassait au numéro 1. Il _saurait_ la raison pour laquelle elle avait traité de cette façon le Decimo dans le futur et également pourquoi elle semblait se faire plus discrète. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu influencer son-

- Eh bien alors, tu as eu une aventure avec Tsuna dans le futur pour réagir comme ça en sa présence ? plaisante Colonnello. Kora !

- I-idiot, bien sûr que non !

Elle frappa le militaire blond, donnant sans s'en rendre compte la dernière pièce du puzzle à Reborn. Mais oui : la seule chose qui avait changé par rapport au futur, c'était la présence du CEDEF et de Colonnello ! Les mafieux ne comptaient pas assez pour qu'elle modifie son attitude de cette manière donc, logiquement, l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie était la clé du mystère. Problème ? Ce dernier n'avait aucun souvenir du monde de 10 ans plus tard, de même que Tsuna ou les autres Arcobaleno. En fait, personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'était passé ou, en tout cas, c'est ce que crut le bébé au fédora jusqu'à un certain jour.

Le mariage de Colonnello et Lal.

* * *

La crème des mafieux étaient présents, de même que les anciens bébés redevenus adultes : une histoire de bazooka des 10 ans et d'un élixir créé par Verde… Le mariage devait avoir lieu au Japon, lieu symbolique de combats et de victoires pour les Vongola, avec tout un tas d'invités prestigieux : le Decimo et ses Gardiens, I Prescelti Sette, les Famiglias de l'Alliance et autres gratins de la face la plus sombre du monde. Ils étaient tous réunis à Namimori (comme par hasard), rendant l'ambiance un peu tendue à cause des tonfas négligemment sortis d'un certain préfet et du trident que brandissait Mukuro ou bien à cause des tensions entre la Varia (malheureusement) présente et la jeune génération Vongola. Rien d'inhabituel en somme…

Les vrais problèmes pointèrent le bout de leur joli nez sous la forme d'un type accro aux sucreries, plus particulièrement aux marshmallow, quelques minutes avant que la cérémonie ne débute. Accompagné d'Uni et de son fidèle Gamma, Byakuran embrassa la scène du regard, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Tsunayoshi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'étonnement puis, il eut une réaction totalement inattendue.

Il éclata de rire.

- Euh, Reborn, tu as une idée de pourquoi il se moque ? murmura le Japonais. Je n'ai pas _encore_ mis ma veste et mon nœud papillon à l'envers, si ?

Le bébé resta silencieux, sourcils froncés. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas la soudaine hilarité du mafieux.

- Hé bien, quelle surprise ! s'exclama l'intéressé en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je pensais qu'il y avait simplement eu une erreur sur le carton d'invitation mais je suis déçu de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, c'est pire.

La porte d'entrée immense s'ouvrit sur les deux fiancés pendant qu'il s'expliquait avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Il y a carrément erreur sur la mariée. Normalement, c'est Tsunayoshi-kun qui devrait porter la robe, pas Lal-chan. Quoique, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de qui entre Tsunayoshi-kun et Colonnello-kun se trouve en-dessous…

Il y eut un énorme silence.

- HIIIIIII, Byakuran, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! hurla Tsuna après avoir viré au carmin.

- Rien d'autre que la stricte vérité, susurra le mafieux. J'avais des services de renseignement très performants dans le futur… n'est-ce pas, Lal-chan ?

Blême, les lèvres pincées, la jeune militaire garda les yeux baissés tout en serrant les poings. Plus que n'importe quelle tentative de déni, le fait qu'elle refuse de prendre la parole impliquait quelque chose de très clair et particulièrement choquant.

Byakuran disait la vérité.

Tsuna déglutit, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en moins de dix secondes, avant de croiser le regard bleu voilé par le choc de Colonnello. La vérité sur le futur allait-elle finalement être dévoilée par la Famiglia Millefiore ?

* * *

**La suite arrive demain, ce sera la partie la plus longue. La dernière partie sera publiée lundi, normalement.**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir ;D**

**Voici le chapitre deux de ce Three-Shot spécial ColoTsu ! Merci à Meli-chan27, Kami-chan35 et poisson pour leurs reviews. C'est le chapitre le plus long et le plus bashing - même si ça s'expliquera après...  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

- C'est du N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Après le silence étouffant dans lequel la "révélation" de Byakuran avait plongé la salle, la militaire s'était reprise. Très vite. Après tout, son mariage et son futur étaient en jeu : elle n'allait pas laisser le jeune mafieux gâcher ce qu'elle avait préparé avec tant de soin ! Se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'intéressé, toujours souriant, elle se mit donc à lui hurler à la figure beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux et autres insultes fleuries qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rougir les plus jeunes. Colonnello cligna des yeux devant cette scène familière, reprenant contact avec la réalité, avant de chercher du regard Tsuna par instinct afin d'analyser sa réaction. Il fut surpris de constater que si le Decimo semblait terriblement embarrassé, Reborn gérait avec brio la situation : bien que ses sourcils soient froncés, il ne paraissait pas si surpris, au contraire.

- EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, ESPECE DE MALADE ?! C'EST IMMONDE DE VENIR A UN MARIAGE UNIQUEMENT POUR LE SABOTER ! JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE NOUS N'AURIONS _JAMAIS_ DÛ T'INVITER, TU N'ES QU'UN-

- Lal, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, interrompit la dernière personne qui aurait dû prendre la parole.

Tous se tournèrent vers la paisible Uni dont les yeux mi-clos exprimaient bien plus de colère que d'accoutumée.

- Je sais bien que beaucoup de personnes ici ne croient pas ce qu'a dit Byakuran, déclara la jeune fille. C'est dans le but de clarifier les choses que je l'ai accompagné et également parce que je me devais d'intervenir face à cette mascarade qui ne rime à rien.

Elle posa son regard furieux sur Lal Mirch, la rendant encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Tout ce qu'il est dit est vrai, Lal, et tu le sais très bien. En tant que boss Giglio Nero, je prends la responsabilité de ce qu'il a annoncé concernant Colonnello et Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je confirme cette prédiction que j'ai moi-même vu.

Au silence déjà douloureux succédèrent des murmures vifs et inquiets. Si l'ancien possesseur de l'Anneau Mare était connu pour son insouciance et ses tendances mégalomanes, la voyante, elle, ne mentait jamais.

_Je suis dans la merde_, fut la dernière pensée de Tsuna avant que l'Enfer ne les engloutisse.

* * *

_- Colonnello ? répéta le Decimo avec un brin de stupeur dans la voix._

_Du haut de ses vingt ans, le mafieux avait gagné en stature et en assurance : cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer sa surprise à son bras-droit._

_- Oui, confirma Gokudera, les yeux brillants. On nous a confirmé qu'il était au Japon : Hibari devrait pouvoir le trouver._

_- Du moins, s'il accepte de nous aider…_

_Le boss soupira, un sourire blasé aux lèvres, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Des temps sombres s'annonçaient, hélas. Avec la montée en puissance de la nouvelle Famiglia des Millefiore, il avait mille choses à faire et certainement pas assez de temps pour se consacrer comme il l'aurait souhaité à ses hommes. Le visage souriant d'un militaire blond lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne soupire derechef._

_- Fais-moi savoir si notre cher enquêteur décide de débusquer Colonnello, ordonna le Japonais._

_Le métis acquiesça avant de s'éclipser, lui-même ayant du travail. Son boss se remit à remplir ses papiers, un petit sourire mélancolique illuminant ses traits fatigués. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'Arcobaleno, redevenu adulte grâce aux dernières inventions que Verde avait laissées avant de mourir, et n'avoir que peu de nouvelles l'inquiétait parfois un peu. Cela allait être l'occasion de pouvoir reparler avec un de ses plus vieux amis…_

* * *

_- Boss !_

_Tsuna s'arrêta dans son entraînement, esquivant de justesse une balle de Reborn, avant de ré-atterrir sur le sol dallé avec agilité. Couvert de sueur, il enleva sa chemise puis but un peu dans la bouteille que lui tendait son ancien tuteur, haletant, avant de se tourner vers un de ses Gardiens._

_- Que se passe-t-il, Lambo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

_L'enfant de douze ans prit un air effrayé, renifla puis ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier quelques mots sans queue ni tête avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Lambo étouffa un cri peu viril avant d'aller se cacher derrière la haute stature (merci à sa soudaine poussée de croissance après ses seize ans) du jeune mafieux._

_- I-ils sont là, gémit-il en s'effondrant derrière les jambes de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère._

_Poursuivi par un Gardien des Nuages en pétards, hilare, Colonnello venait de rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir défoncé l'entrée à grand coups de pied. Il esquiva un tonfa, fit un atémi qui effleura la tête de son adversaire puis effectua une suite de coups ultra-rapides qui furent interrompus nets par deux mains gantées de métal._

_- Ça suffit, souffla Tsuna. Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à Lambo ?_

_Le jeune adolescent couina, s'attirant un regard désespéré de Reborn, puis eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kyôya s'en aller après avoir lancé son habituel :_

_- Le prochain herbivore qui dérangera ma sieste sera mordu à mort._

_Ah oui. Le jeune mafieux y avait à peine fait attention mais il était en pyjama… Le militaire éclata de rire avant de s'apprêter à parler mais fut coupé en plein dans son élan lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait Tsuna. Baskets, jean et serviette sur les épaules. Rien pour cacher sa musculature parfaite, appréciable sans être proéminente, et ses abdominaux biens dessinés… S'il n'avait pas subi un entraînement rigoureux afin de contrôler ses émotions, il aurait sûrement déglutit après avoir rougi furieusement. Néanmoins, il s'agissait tout de même de Colonnello : il se racla donc la gorge sous les yeux amusés de son collègue Arcobaleno._

_- Je vois que t'as bien grandi, kora ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux du Japonais, qui lui arrivait maintenant à l'épaule._

_Le sourire qui s'épanouit à ce moment-là sur les lèvres du Vongola Decimo valait tous les combats du monde._

* * *

_On frappa deux fois à la porte, attendant l'autorisation du propriétaire de la chambre, avant que quelqu'un n'entre. Colonnello referma avec soin derrière lui puis bâilla, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux._

_- C-Colonnello ? marmonna Tsunayoshi en se redressant sur son lit king size._

_Il venait d'être réveillé et cela le mettait déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur vu ses heures de sommeil en retard mais se rasséréna à la pensée que le militaire devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça. N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tsuna, je…_

_L'Arcobaleno baissa la tête, visiblement gêné, avant de regarder le mur d'un air soudain très intéressé par le papier peint._

_- Cette nuit, je… J'ai rêvé de toi, souffla-t-il. Donc, ne t'étonne pas si je dois aller prendre une douche froide après ton entraînement torse nu, ou quand tu fais preuve d'autorité sur tes Gardiens d'une voix très sexy ou bien… enfin, tu as compris, kora !_

_- … Euuuuuh, oui ?_

_Apparemment, il n'avait _rien _compris. Avec un soupir un peu blasé, le militaire s'empressa de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ressentant le besoin pressant de se noyer sous la cascade de la propriété __Vongola. Parce que l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti face au corps à moitié dénudé du __jeune mafieux n'était _pas_ une bonne chose, si ? S'il avait vu le petit sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage du Decimo une fois qu'il était parti en claquant la port__e, peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois avant de penser ça…_

* * *

_Le militaire termina sa bière avant de la jeter parmi les autres cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol de la terrasse. Il n'aurait jamais cru que se soustraire au charme du Vongola Decimo serait si… difficile. Bon sang, on n'avait pas idée de devenir aussi canon en moins de trois ans ! Le visage de son ancien instructeur passa brièvement devant ses prunelles voilées par l'alcool, vite chassé par un grognement de colère._

_- Foutue Lal… foutue fierté, kora ! termina-t-il en balançant son bandeau avec rage._

_Il remarqua à peine que dans son mouvement, il avait frappé la fenêtre près de lui et que son poing était en sang. Ce fut la sensation d'être soulevé puis soutenu, son bras passé autour d'une épaule en-dessous de la sienne, qui le réveilla de son demi-sommeil. En entrouvrant un œil, Colonnello reconnut avec difficulté des cheveux bruns et une veste orangée._

_- Tsuna…_

_Le mafieux ne répondit pas tout de suite, serrant les dents face à la vulnérabilité qu'avaient créés tant de refus de la part de Lal Mirch._

_- Dors, ça te fera du bien, ordonna-t-il sans le regarder._

_La souffrance qui transparaissait dans les yeux bleus, un poing en sang ou ce corps tremblant : Tsunayoshi ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal._

* * *

_En se réveillant, Colonnello s'enfonça dans les draps qui le recouvraient avant de se blottir contre la source de chaleur. Attendez, source de chaleur ? Il ouvrit un œil suspicieux sur un regard brun ambré déjà vif se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui._

_- Salut, chuchota le Japonais en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Bien dormi ?_

_- … mieux, kora._

_Mieux que depuis quelques semaines déjà, un soixante-dix septième râteau étant assez compliqué à digérer. Sans compter certains rêves laissant peu de place à l'imagination… Il sourit en voyant que le jeune mafieux ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par leur proximité et sentit son ventre se tordre lorsque le souffle frais de Tsuna lui parvint dans son visage soudain brûlant._

_- Tant mieux, je… (le Decimo déglutit, le rouge aux joues) je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

_- Vraiment, kora ? releva-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur._

_Tiens, c'est bizarre, Tsuna avait très chaud d'un coup… Il tenta d'ignorer le regard devenu brillant du militaire (qui, malheureusement (?) ne semblait pas souffrir de gueule de bois) avant de soudainement se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre, plus particulièrement sur son lit._

_Puis, Colonnello l'embrassa et il décida de mettre ses pensées de côté pour l'instant afin de se concentrer uniquement sur le beau blond._

* * *

_- Tsunayoshi-sama... je suis vraiment navré d'avoir à vous déranger à un moment pareil mais je devais vous voir._

_Le jeune boss, debout devant sa fenêtre à regarder Colonnello jouer avec Lambo et I-Pin dans la cour des Vongola, finit par se détourner et regarder son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme roux à lunettes qui avait l'air particulièrement stressé et dont la visite n'annonçait rien de bon. En fait, s'il faisait confiance à son Hyper-Intuition, la crise qui allait s'en suivre serait la plus grave de l'existence de la Famglia._

_- Je t'écoute, Shôichi, déclara-t-il calmement._

_Celui-ci soupira puis porta la main à son ventre, grimaçant de douleur._

_- C'est à propos, souffla le scientifique, des Millefiore..._

* * *

_- Tsuna, j'la sens vraiment pas cette entrevue avec Byakuran..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien._

_Le militaire blond fronça les sourcils, persuadé que son amant lui cachait quelque chose mais décida de laisse tomber face au regard innocent utilisé en arme de dernier recours par le mafieux japonais. Oh, le fourbe ! Il reconnaissait bien là l'élève de Reborn !_

_- Menteur, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, le cœur serré face à son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas laisser le jeune homme s'en aller._

_Le Vongola Decimo sourit tristement, lui murmura de lui faire confiance et s'abandonna une dernière fois dans les bras de l'Arcobaleno._

* * *

_- Une dernière volonté, peut-être ?_

* * *

_Le visage, rieur, de son ennemi. Celui, tout aussi joyeux mais ô combien différent de son amant lui revenant en mémoire._

* * *

_Il sourit._

* * *

_Lorsque la balle partit, la dernière chose qui lui revint en tête fut qu'il avait eu une belle vie, sans aucun regret. Mais qu'il aurait souhaité en profiter un peu plus longtemps. Avec lui._

* * *

_Puis, ce fut le néant._

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre :D ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre petit couple, ils se retrouveront bientôt ~ pour le troisième chapitre plus exactement, qui arrive demain.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ~**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ce Three-Shot. Merci à Kami-chan35 et Meli-chan27 pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La première chose à laquelle Tsuna pensa à se réveillant fut qu'il avait besoin d'une aspirine car il avait l'impression que Squalo venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles pendant plus de trois heures d'affilée. Autrement dit, il avait un sacré mal de crâne.

La deuxième fut que son futur lui était un sacré pervers et que Colonnello en avait vu de toutes les couleurs.

A ce constat, il faillit retomber dans les pommes mais le grand coup de marteau vert donné par son tuteur le garda (étrangement) conscient.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Tsuna ! s'écria le bébé en le tirant par l'oreille.

- AÏE ! hurla le jeune mafieux de toutes ses forces sans vraiment remarquer que toute l'assemblée le fixait avec la bouche ouverte. Reborn, ça fait mal, bon sang !

- Si tu n'es pas capable de faire face à ce genre de choses, tu n'es pas encore prêt à devenir vraiment un boss, Dame-Tsuna, siffla celui-ci pour celle réponse.

- Ce ne sont pas _tes _souvenirs qui viennent de-

Le Japonais s'arrêta, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois devant le fait accompli, puis blêmit. Attendez une minute... c'était _ses _souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec Colonnello, oui, mais pas que ceux-là. Tous ceux du futur, avec sa colère quant aux projets de Byakuran, la tristesse de ne pas voir Mukuro sortir de prison, les regrets de ne pas avoir plus gérer la menace des anneaux Mare à temps... Tout cela lui était revenu en pleine figure, comme une claque, mais ce qui le frappa le plus dans tout cela fut Lal Mirch.

Lal qui se sentait mal dans sa peau, Lal qui prenait l'amour de Colonnello comme un acquis, Lal refusant encore et toujours une relation avec son ancien élève mais Lal qui ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'il puisse aller voir ailleurs... Certaines personnes étaient comme ça, c'est vrai : c'était moche mais vrai. Des personnes possessives, égoïstes et peu sensibles. La vie militaire ne semblait pas avoir altéré la personnalité joviale de l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie mais celle de son supérieur, apparemment, si. Quelque chose avait dû se briser en elle, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour qu'elle en soit chamboulée et se referme comme une huître au point d'avoir peur de tout ce qui l'entourait et qu'elle pouvait perdre. Seulement, cette attitude s'était inversée à cause de la mort de Colonnello dans le futur, et à présent que ni lui ni son amant ne se souvenaient de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait cru avoir une chance de saisir un bonheur qu'elle avait longtemps cru impossible à vivre.

Peine perdue.

Tsuna comprenait ce raisonnement, un peu. Mais il ne la pardonnerait pas, ou du moins pas aussi facilement et pas tout de suite.

Le jeune homme se releva, chancelant, tout de suite soutenu par son auto-proclamé bras-droit. Son premier regard, glacial, fut pour la militaire en robe blanche qui ne pouvait faire autre chose que rester prostrée dans un coin de la pièce. Le second, chaleureux, fut accordé à la jeune Uni venant de montrer des souvenirs qui certes ne lui appartenaient pas mais qui néanmoins avaient éviter de briser des vies. Le troisième, infiniment doux et douloureux, croisa celui, écarquillé et tendre, de Colonnello.

- La cérémonie est annulée, prononça le Vongola Decimo d'un ton ferme ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien mais il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui.

Sous le choc, la majorité de l'assemblée ne fit que hocher doucement la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, des murmures enflant dans la foule. En fait, les seuls qui posèrent problèmes furent (comme toujours) les membres de la Varia hurlant au remboursement (pour Mammon), au manque d'alcool (cf Xanxus) et à un voyage sans intérêt (merci Squalo et Bel, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous mettre à deux pour qu'on le remarque). Seuls restèrent au final les Gardiens Vongola, Reborn, Lal, Colonnello et les deux boss Millefiore.

- Vous voyez, j'avais raison, babilla Byakuran,il y avait bien une erreur sur le carton d'invitation.

Le regard devenu orangé de Tsunayoshi se posa sur lui et, durant un instant, l'accro aux marshmallow crut qu'il allait se faire jeter dehors à cause de l'affront diplomatique qu'il venait de faire aux Vongola. Pourtant, il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire affable et une brève inclinaison de la tête en guise de châtiment.

- Merci, Byakuran.

- Oh, mais de rien, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Je trouvais de toute façon plutôt triste la manière dont s'était terminée votre histoire mais Uni-chan m'aurait forcé à-

Un léger toussotement interrompit le bavardage intempestif du boss Gesso. L'Italienne, rougissante, lui indiqua poliment de la tête où se trouvait la sortie. Après une dernière parodie de révérence, Byakuran s'en alla donc non sans lancer un clin d'œil mutin en direction du Gardien de la Brume. Ce dernier y répondit par un sourire carnassier qui n'avait rien de rassurant et s'empressa de le suivre hors de la pièce. A ce signal, tous les Vongola se dispersèrent en prétextant un rendez-vous important ou un rapport urgent à remplir (excuse bidon, quant tu nous tiens...). Bon, d'accord, Ryôhei dût se prendre un coup de tonfa pour daigner sortir mais c'est un détail.

Les seules personnes se trouvant désormais dans la pièce étaient au nombre de cinq : Uni, Colonnello, Reborn, Lal et Tsuna. Le jeune boss désigna la plus grande table du banquet et tous allèrent s'y installer au vu de débattre de la situation dans laquelle les déboires d'un certain triangle amoureux les avaient fourrés. Ça aurait certes pu être pire mais ce n'était pas brillant tout de même...

Toujours est-il qu'après deux longues à passer des appels pour s'excuser, remplir des papiers administratifs (qui furent relégués à Lal) et discuter de ce qu'il convenait (ou pas) de faire après une catastrophe médiatique pareille, ils finirent par prendre le reste de leur journée en laissant derrière eux les deux anciennes Arcobaleno (plus précisément, une pour surveiller l'autre).

- Je suppose que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous racontez, fit sournoisement le tueur à gages une fois qu'ils furent sortis du manoir Vongola japonais.

- H-hé, Reborn !

Un coup de poing manqué, un ricanement et une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'intéressé avait pris la poudre d'escampette en laissant les deux vedettes de la journée. Seuls.

- C'est plutôt gênant, kora, souffla le militaire en détournant la tête.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Tsuna en baissant la sienne.

- T'as pas à l'être.

- Je suis désolé ! répéta le jeune mafieux avec une énergie quasi-désespérée.

Colonnello soupira, son regard songeur examinant avec attention le Vongola Decimo dont toute l'autorité qu'il avait manifesté plus tôt semblait avoir quitté. Il ne mettait pas en doute ses sentiments, ni les souvenirs qui venaient de lui revenir. C'était juste... beaucoup d'un coup. Il lui faudrait sans doute quelques semaines pour bien réaliser que tout ça lui était réellement arrivé et à quel point il était attaché à Tsunayoshi. En attendant...

- Je t'emmène boire un verre, kora ? proposa-t-il avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

- Hein ?

Décidément non : plus aucune autorité ni aucune classe... comme disait son rival, le jeune mafieux avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Allez, viens ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Ça va te faire du bien après une journée pareille, kora !

- Je ne suis pas encore majeur ! protesta le Japonais pour la forme tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

- T'es mafieux, ricana l'ancien Arcobaleno. Un Vongola, en plus. Ce n'est pas une limite d'âge qui t'empêchera d'aller boire avec moi, kora !

Et malgré les hurlements effrayés de Tsuna quant à la réaction de sa mère si elle l'apprenait, il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa propre voiture pour aller faire un tour en ville. Sans qu'eux-même ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils glissèrent leurs mains l'une dans l'autre **pour ne plus jamais se lâcher**.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
